This disclosure relates to service personnel data systems, and in particular, to a data processing system which allows for monitoring of personnel activity in order to facilitate training of personnel, performance review, and staffing of personnel. In addition, the system can be used to enhance service to customers to make the customer's visit to a employee location (such as a restaurant) more pleasant.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,366,196, which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a service personnel-paging system that allows for customers to page a service provider. Monitoring and analyzing customer and employee interactions can enhance the system disclosed therein.